


Making me love you

by imsimpingforvoltron



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsimpingforvoltron/pseuds/imsimpingforvoltron
Summary: Lance is a transfer student at Hogwarts starting in the sixth year."He put his book in his bag and got up. They looked at each other, and for a second when their eyes met, Lance felt truly at peace even though he was just mad at him. Then he opened the door and disappeared down the train."
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

The first day of autumn came quickly, and the chilly dewy morning air creeped in and around Lance, as he made his way to the station. The new country and the surroundings thereof made Lances head spin. He had only arrived yesterday, and now he was already on his way again. The station was filled with hundreds of people coming and going. Men and women going to their jobs. Sons, daughters, children hurrying to school. None of them noticed the particular number of people wearing attire that would usually be seen as too warm, too formal or just too old fashioned. Dark capes were flowing through the air followed by big birds in bigger cages and even bigger luggage filled to the brim.  
For the muggles Lance fit in with the other cape wearing people, but to them he stuck out like a sore thumb. His Ilvermorny uniform, that he used to wear so proudly, now made him feel like he did not fit in, in a way that was different from that of the muggles.  
With his hand firmly and nervously grabbing his ticket, he went through the wall feeling a bit of pressure. As he reached the other side a big cloud of steam filled his lunges and made him cough and stumble to the side.  
“Hey, watch out!” a voice yelled before a strong hand grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him back. Lance fell backwards into someone who felt much bigger than he did himself. He looked up into a kind face before jumping back a bit so as to not lean on the stranger.  
“You almost fell onto the tracks there” The guy said.  
“Um- Thank you…” Lance stumbled a bit confused by the sudden commotion.  
“You’re welcome –“ he said “but I got to hurry, it’s almost eleven. See you” and with that he left Lance alone once again.  
The stranger was right. It was almost eleven, and he had to hurry up if he was going to make it through the crowd of people still on the platform. He manoeuvred around and in between the people, till he found an open door and jumped in.  
It may have been crowded on the platform, but it was nothing compared to the train. There wasn’t much space to begin with, but with the students trying to find a compartment, and stopping to talk with friends about summer, it was impossible to move further down the train. He looked in the nearest compartments for a seat. The first was filled with eager students talking loudly about the summer and their upcoming subjects. From the sound of it they were all third years. The second one was the same only these looked like seventh years. He stretched his neck to peak into a third one, which looked to be empty. He squeezed past the people still not in seats, to get to the one with no one in it. This way he could get some sleep or just make sure he was prepared enough to make sense of the school when he arrived.  
He didn’t even notice that the compartment was in fact not empty until he was in and had closed door behind him. A guy with black hair and piercing dark eyes looked at him from the left window seat.  
“Oh sorry, is it okay I sit here” Lanced asked. The look he got wasn’t exactly welcoming. The guy didn’t say anything, he just looked down into an old book he held in his gloved hands.  
“I guess it’s for the better“ he thought. “I’m not in the mood to talk anyways”  
He took the seat furthest away from the other student. Best not to get on anyone’s bad side already.  
He barely reached into his bag before realizing just how tired he actually was. He leaned back a bit, placed his head and fell asleep.  
“Hey!” someone yelled as they shook him awake “HEEEEEY!!” He blinked a few times before realizing it was the moody guy from the other seat.  
“what?” he said with a groggy and rather annoyed voice.  
“You were snoring like crazy and I’m trying to read here” he was standing a lot closer to Lance now and he could see that the boy’s eyes were not just dark but in fact an enticing purple colour. He stared into them thinking he could look at this sight for hours.  
“HEY!”  
Lance jumped in his seat.  
“Why are you staring at me?!” the guy seemed really annoyed now. His dark eyebrows frowning and the piercing gaze looking more enraged now rather than dreamy.  
“I wasn’t. I was just – wait, why did you wake me? Are we there?”  
“What? No. I don’t know. And I already told you! You snore crazy loud and I don’t want to listen to it anymore!” The guy had stepped back now and the hold his eyes had had on him was loosened, and he could think clearly.  
“I don’t snore!” Lance exclaimed, a bit annoyed. He was obviously sleeping, and the guy had just woken him because of a little sound. It wasn’t fair, they were on a train, so sound was inevitable anyways. What a stuck up.  
“Oh, you definitely were. Full on grunting. I don’t care if you were sleeping, it was annoying as shit” he sat back down in his seat picking up his book again.  
“Well I don’t snore, so you are the problem here!” Lance didn’t even know this guy, so what gave him the right to speak to him like that?  
“I don’t care what you call it, don’t do it again”  
Lance scuffed “Whatever”  
“Just don’t fall asleep”  
He looked up from the book, and as Lance was about to say something back, the guy interrupted.  
“Never mind you don’t have time to sleep anyways. We’re here”  
He put his book in his bag and got up. They looked at each other, and for a second when their eyes met, Lance felt truly at peace even though he was just mad at him. Then he opened the door and disappeared down the train. 


	2. Chapter 2

He waited till everyone was off. He didn’t wanna push and shove people just to get off quicker. It wasn’t like he even knew where to go once he was on solid ground again. Lance imagined that the head master would want to see him, but God knows he was clueless about where that might be. Besides, he had overheard people talk about an opening ceremony, that sounded like a very extraordinary event. Attending this did sound a lot more fun than sitting with an old wizard in an office filling out transfer forms.   
And even though Lance hadn’t thought much about it, he was very hungry. Dinner first and then the boring stuff.  
Lance got out of his seat, looked one last time at the seat where the boy had been sitting, before he opened the door and made his way out of the now empty train.   
Once on the platform he looked around. It was dark and a thin mist laid near the ground. Groups of students were walking down a dirt road that seemed to lead to some carriages. A few gasps were heard from new students who were casting their first glances at the beautiful old school. It stood high above the ground far away on a hill. It had towers, bridges and spears. The huge windows all shined with warm light which gave a mysterious, and well, magical look to the entire grounds.   
Lance stood still looking at the majestic building for a bit before he heard a voice calling out to him.   
“Hey you, Ilvermorny guy, hi”   
Lance turned around and saw the guy from the platform this morning.   
“Oh hi” Lance said, blushing a little. He had forgotten how his uniform must have looked to everyone around him.   
“Are you really from Ilvermorny?” The guy said, sounding really excited.   
“Yeah I’m from Ilvermorny. I’m a transfer student” Lance felt a bit embarrassed getting attention like this, but at least the guy was being nice.   
“That is so cool!” He said, turning to a way smaller guy standing next to him. “See Pidge, I told you I met an American wizard”   
The smaller guy, or Pidge, as the other one had called him, looked at Lance.   
“Yeah I can see that. And don’t mind him” he said to Lance “he’s just never met someone from another school”   
“I have too,” he said, “just not an American one”  
“Well I’m glad to be your first then” Lance said with a chuckle. He didn’t have many friends at home and after the guy on the train, it was nice to just casually talk with people a bit. “I am Lance McClain by the way” he put out his hand.   
The big guy took it and said. “I’m Hunk and this is Pidge” Hunk let go of his hand with a smile. Lance looked at them for a bit. They were a funny pair. Hunk was really big with dark deep skin and pitch black hair. He had big dark eyes and a large white smile. Pidge on the other hand was very small. He had many freckles on his paper white skin. His hair was a light brown and on his face he wore big round glasses. The only similarity between them was the uniform they wore. Both with the yellow color of Hufflepuff.  
“It’s been really nice to meet you guys, but I think I should try and find out where I should go. Do you have any suggestions” Lance smiled.   
“Hmm,” Hunk said, and looked around a bit “do you see him over there?” He pointed to a tall man a little ways down. “He takes the first years to the school. Maybe he can help you”   
“Thank you so much” Lance said before leaving the other two and heading over to the man. 

The man was tall with a big red mustache and hair just as red on top. Around him were a bunch of first year students who were all looking either scared or extremely excited. Lance felt very out of place being the only other one who was over 1,50m. When he got close the kids all looked at him with big eyes and soft mumbles. Maybe it was the uniform again or maybe just that Lance was an older student, but nevertheless he caught their attention.   
“Well hello young man, what can I do for you?” the man asked looking at Lance.  
“Hello sir. I’m Lance McClain” Lance said.   
“Hallo Lance McClain! My name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe” He said with a big smile. “It is a bit of a mouthful, so even though last name between teachers and students is the norm, I would not mind if you were to just call me Coran, as long as I can call you Lance”   
Coran had a very positive attitude. It made Lance feel calm and welcome.  
“That sounds like a good deal” Lance said now with a big smile too. “And I actually came over here because I’m a transfer student, so I wondered if you could help me find out where to go”  
“The transfer student Alfor talked about, yes yes I thought as much. Well if you don’t want to take a carriage and try to find your own way, then i suggest that you take the trip over the lake with the first years and I. It’s a school tradition, and I’ll even let you sail in my boat with me” He smiled and gave a quick wink.   
Sailing on a lake with a nice funny teacher who knew his way around was a lot more tempting than trying to make sense of the school alone, with a bunch of people staring at him and his uniform.  
“I’m in,” he said.   
“Well then,” bellowed Coran “everyone, follow me to the lake”  
And along they went. Coran in front holding a lantern on a long stick, Lance by his side feeling more and more nervous, and at the back the first years, who Lance was sure felt worse than he did. They went through a short small road through the edge of the big woods surrounding the giant castle and it’s grounds.   
As they reached the other side of the forest, the huge black lake came to life. The school was closer now and therefore looked even bigger, and more beautiful. The lake was at the bottom of the hill where the castle was, the lights from the many windows dancing on the slightly moving water. At the grass filled shore laid about 30 small boats all with a lantern filling the area with even more golden light. Coran entered the first boat, then Lance followed by the others with a few slipping a bit and putting a foot in the water.   
As soon as everyone was sitting safely in the boats they started to flow through the water by themselves.   
“Are you ready to start?” Coran asked after a little while on the lake.  
“I don’t actually know,” Lance said “academically I think I’m going to be fine, but I don’t know anyone and I’m not even from here” He got quiet. Lance had thought about the aspect of finding friends, but he hadn’t yet had to say it out loud, and now that he was close to where it all would happen, he was getting more and more nervous making him feel sort of sick.   
“You’ll be fine. There are a lot of great kids here. Hogwarts is the best school in the world after all” He took a short look at Lance's uniform. “No offense” He said with a little smile.   
Lance just gave a little nod. He couldn’t wait to be out of the uniform and get into the one all the Hogwars students so proudly wore.  
Coran looked at him again and said with a soft smile “If you ever feel alone or just want to be away from the school a bit, then I live a few hundreds meters from the school. My house is right on the edge of the forest. You can visit me anytime. First name basis friends are always welcome”   
Even Though he was a teacher, hearing Coran call him a friend made Lance feel a lot more at peace already.


	3. Chapter 3

The temperature in the castle was a lot warmer than outside. The sun had gone down completely as they reached the other shore, and the walk up the hill quickly became cold. But inside the castle it was nice and warm. It smelled like stone and plants. There was a hint of food coming from somewhere, making Lance’s stomach growl. They were standing in front of a giant door that looked to be heavy enough to need 10 people to open. There could be heard happy talking from the hundreds of students on the other side of the giant wooden door.  
“The first years are now going to the main hall to be sorted into their houses before the dinner is served. But I have to admit, I don’t really know where you fit in with all this. I don’t think you can follow them, but since you are still wearing your old uniform, I take it you haven’t been sorted yet” Coran said looking at Lance.  
“No I haven’t. The letter I got from the school said I would be sorted into a house once I arrived, but I don’t know where to go till then” Lance really didn’t like the idea of going in with the first years and getting sorted with everyone looking at him. He had heard that the ceremony at Hogwarts was very unlike from that of Ilvermorny. There the house chooses the wizard, but he was sure that it was very different from what he tried before, which was nerve racking enough.  
Their questions of what to do were answered when a witch came over to the group to guide the first years in.  
“I’ll ask her what she thinks,” he said and went over to the witch. They mumbled a bit with Coran nodding at what she said, before he went back to Lance.  
“She says that you should follow me around the hall to the teachers table where Headmaster Alfor is, he’ll know how to handle the sorting”  
And so they left the group going down a long corridor, and just before turning a corner Lance saw the other go in through the massive door into the hall.  
On the other side of the corner was a door that led to a short staircase. They went down the steps into a long slim corridor only lit by lanterns. The smell of food was stronger down here. “Kitchen must be close,” Lance thought as they got to the other end. It had another staircase to lead up into the castle again. The hallway they walked into had big windows all along one side with the other being bare except for a small wooden door to Lance’s right. Coran grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.  
The hall was amazing. Lance stood in the door for a minute looking at the room. The ceiling looked like it wasn’t there. The night sky shined through showing millions of stars with small soft clouds passing by. Under the ceiling there were hundreds if not thousands of floating candles which gave the room a very warm and welcoming light. Underneath it all were four very long tables with hundreds of students at each one, a banner hanging over the ends closest to Lance. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.  
All nervous feelings and thoughts had vanished from Lance’s mind. The sight, the colors, the smell, the people, it all made him feel at home even though he didn’t even know his place at the school yet.  
In front of the little door he and Coran had entered was another long table, but this was turning towards the others. In the middle was a big chair that looked almost like a small throne. This was the teachers table and it could only be the headmaster's chair that stood mighty in the middle, Lance though, still impressed by the feel of it all.  
The witch from before was reading the names of the first years. Whenever a name was called they walked up to a chair and something looking like an old hat was placed on their heads. Lance couldn’t exactly see from where he was standing, but he didn’t want to move any closer, in case someone would notice him. A few moments went by with each of the children before a voice each time bellowed a house. Ravenclaw! Slytherin! Hufflepuff! Ravenclaw! Gryffindor! And so on. Each time the representing houses were chosen, a loud round of applause followed as the new member went down to find a seat at their table.  
In the midst of all that happened Lance hadn’t noticed that Coran had left him and was standing next to the big chair in the middle talking to the headmaster.  
As Coran gave a last nod to the chair and turned to him, Lance thought “here we go”, almost being unable to hold back a big smile.  
“The headmaster says he’ll come get you but for now I’ll stand with you. We can just wait here”  
And so they did. They waited through the rest of the first years getting sorted. Through the cheers that followed and the speech that the headmaster, who Coran informed Lance was named Alfor, held about the basic school rules and just a general welcome to old and new students.  
“And since we are now on the topic of new students. Some of you have probably noticed that we have not removed the stool and sorting hat yet. This is because we this year, for the first time in many many years, have a transfer student who has come from our fellow wizarding school in America.” As the students mumbled in excitement and confusion by the news, Alfor went around his chair and headed towards Lance. As he came closer Lance could see he was a big man. He was tall and rugged. His hair and beard was a silvery white, that matched his long robes of the same color. He had a blue cape that dragged a bit on the floor. As he reached Lance he looked him in the eyes for a bit.  
“Hello Lance McClain,” He said, keeping the eye contact that made Lance feel both small and powerful.  
“Hello Sir,” said Lance, keeping eye contact and reaching out a hand. Alfor took it and said “I hope you are ready to find your new family. I myself was a Ravenclaw”. He smiled and let go of Lance’s hand then turned around facing the students. “Follow me,” he said.  
They went down from the teachers platform and onto the small stage where the stool and old hat was.  
“This is Lance,” Alfor informed the students with a stern and calm voice “He is our transfer student. He will start in the sixth year. But first, we will have to find out where to place him so the year and the feast can begin.” He gave a nod to Lance before going back to the table. The witch who helped the first years went up to him. “You’ll sit down on the stool and then I will place this hat on you. When it is ready it will tell you where you belong.” She picked up the old brown hat and gestured to the chair. As Lance sat down he could feel every single eye in the hall on him. He had never felt more uncomfortable and more sure about anything in his life before. The hat was placed on his head.  
And as if someone was standing right behind him a voice whispered in his ear.  
“This is special. Not just for you, but for me too,” the voice whispered playfully “to sort someone so old, someone who is already sorted. Are you sure you want this change? Not to just go back? This is all new, but exciting huh. You like exciting right, Lance?”  
He was baffled by what was happening. This old hat knew who he was. It read his thoughts and spoke to him. This was a weird magic that he had never experienced or imagined before.  
“yes yes, I am different from anything you’ve ever encountered, but that just starts a passion filled fire in you, doesn’t it? You may be scarred but you won’t back down. No, it’s not in your nature. You like to win, to prove yourself, to be trusted and pursued. I can tell you are thinking the same as me, so why not just say it? They are all so excited. So excited to find out who gets you. Fresh meat with so much experience. So much talent. Someone so perfect for GRYFFINDOR”


End file.
